


Обольщение и соблазнение: секретные техники

by neun_geschichten



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Чарли и Эггси выходят на задание в клуб, где надо выведать секретную информацию у одной дамочки.





	Обольщение и соблазнение: секретные техники

**Author's Note:**

> написано на kingsman-bingo, не бечено, я была буха покуда писала лол, так что ООС, Чарли и Эггси прошли все испытания и вместе работают на Кингсмен, фингеринг, стимуляция простаты, gopnik-talk, днищный юморок в духе мусорок не шей мне срок, мат, нелегальное использование мемасиков, английский жаргон, немножко хейтсекс, лавхейт или как там его нувыпоняли

Ночная жизнь в Британии прекрасна. В своей нынешней форме она несравненна, начиная бесплатными для всех домашними вечеринками, тусовками для взрослых, ночными пати-автобусами, пати-поездами, афробитами, веселящим газом, ностальгией по рейвам, дерзкими шуточками в снэпчате, и заканчивая габбой, диджеем Шрапнель, любителями дешевого лагера, бабами в модном гоповском шмотье, бедными районами, жалобами на шум после десяти, шаффлерами, круглосуточными казино и ирландскими пабами, где можно во все горло орать «Тотал Эклипс Ов Зэ Харт», пока по телику на мьюте крутят скачки на лошадях. И все, что нужно, чтобы прожить эту ночную жизнь правильно, — это Убер, приложуха с транспортной картой города и, очевидно, гребаный годовой запас кокосика.  
  
И если те, кто знаком с Великой Британской Днищной Алкопати, без задней мысли немедленно пускаются в грязные танцы, то всяких неискушенных цветков из высшего общества, которые до сих пор мало секут в трайбализме, уличных пьянках и сленге, все ее атрибуты и поливалентность могут ввести в нехилое заблуждение. Эти привыкли три часа накачиваться, трястись и ебаться в своем узком кругу среди знаменитостей, за надежной стеной с кучей охраны, а потом блевать на телохранителей, чтобы те деловито протерли их отъехавший хлебальник влажной салфеткой и довезли до дома.  
  
Как им объяснишь морозное покалывание в затылке, когда на часах четыре утра, и ты понимаешь, что да, все клубешники закрыты, и да, единственный способ продолжить банкет — это поехать тусить вон с тем мутным чуваком из соседней многоэтажки, который втирает тебе какую-то хуйню про охотничьи ножи и Брекзит? Как объяснишь нелогичный наркоманский этикет? Как объяснишь гнилую политику и голимый наеб вокруг одноразовых ночных связей?  
  
Как выяснил Эггзи при входе в «Пэйпер Сохо», элитные подвалы для золотой молодежи с Канье, физалисом, черной икрой в водке и намалеванными цыпами ни хрена не отличались от его любимой гопотеки под стильным названием «Инфернос», куда они с брательниками наведывались, когда бабло жгло карман. Ну, может быть, басы гремели не так инфернально, легкие не вибрировали, зубы не стучали, а перепонки не болели от визжащих децибелов из дешевых усилков. Ни к кому не подкатывали сорокалетние извращенцы, пока играла Макарена. И не воняло испарениями водки с колой, пивным пердежом и потом. И глаза от дыма не жгло.  
  
Вот музон был какой-то стремный. По средам, сказала Бэтси Крэмер, их официантка, вообще крутили лакричный хайп-хоп, шугейз и вич-хаус (еще б он знал, че это за срань), у них-то каждый день разные диджеи, не то что какие-нибудь ссаные «Буджис» или «Махики», которым надо месяц доить спонсоров, чтобы выцыганить хотя бы Джейкоба Хасли. Ну, а в остальном один хрен: все тот же подвал, все тот же угар, тот же перевернутый торт на полу, липкий от бухла стол и визг пьяных красоток. Только в убогоньком «Инфернос» подобный срач и балаган считался поведением свойственным, в то время как в «Пэйпер Сохо» до него снисходили, отвалив за такой жест кучу бабла. Типа если рядом с тобой через стол бухает Дрэйк, то ты уже не гопота, хоть обделайся или блевани фонтаном. Эггзи бы даже решил, что и кокс тут тот же самый, вряд ли ребята на улицах разбираются, кому впарить товар. Какая разница, богатенький ты или кто попроще. Хотя наверно для богатеньких цена вопроса будет на порядок выше. Они там все тупые через одного, грех не нагреть лопушар.  
  
Когда они подкатили на Ламборгини ко входу клуба, — Эггзи еще у ателье сказал, что это жесть и безвкусица, и надо было брать Ролл Ройс или привычный кэб в конце концов, на что Чарли закатил глаза и предложил ему поехать на метро, — где за решетчатым ограждением столпились страждущие попасть внутрь, Эггзи невольно напрягся при виде громил на фэйсконтроле, но потом Чарли больно ткнул его в ребра и сказал: «Двигай, мать твою». Эггзи быстро сделал надменное лицо и вразвалочку прошел сквозь открывшуюся дверь прямиком в ритмично вибрирующую темноту.  
  
Ночная жизнь Лондона была прекрасна. Если знать, куда идти. Глядя на гипнотизирующие узоры на дальней стене и кучу хвостатых баб в латексе, вращающихся на шестах, Эггзи подумал, что ночная жизнь Лондона подхватила какой-то сифон. Тот, что выкосил с улиц нормальные бары и клубы, оставив за собой дорогущие приватные хаты для богатеньких лошар, у которых уже есть дорогущая хата. И несмотря на массовые протесты, слушания и выборы нового мэра, выступающего за ночную жизнь, город ополчился, закрыл больше половины крутых мест за последние восемь лет, когда Эггзи и его чуваки только начали тусоваться. Сифон в последней стадии. Остались только убогие синие ямы или вот это. Посыпанное золотом пристанище дрочил крафтового эля и минимала под кетамином.  
  
— Ты попутал с юго-западом, что ли? — гневно прошипел Чарли у него в ухе, стоило им оказаться внутри, и Эггзи физически почувствовал сверлящий взгляд на затылке. — Из-за тебя нас тут повяжут быстрее, чем ты успеешь взять свою любимую водку с колой, говнюк. Или что вы, гопники, там пьете.  
  
Но наверно все было не так уж и плохо. В Лондоне все равно было больше клубов, чем в Стивенидже, Ипсвиче или Блэкберне. И теперь, работая на Кингсмен, Эггзи мог себе позволить самые элитные из них. Может, они окажутся и не такими плохими. В эти тяжкие, отчаянные для годного патихарда времена можно дать им шанс.  
  
— Мы, гопники, любим надуваться дешевым пивасом еще до клуба, — хмыкнул Эггзи и пошел вперед, обтекая танцующих, выгодно отставил бедро и засунул одну руку в карман, чтобы всем было видно его охренительные часы и абрис шикарной, проработанной жопы.  
  
Он бы сотыгу положил на то, что когда он проходил мимо ряда столиков с кучей красоток, его заценили раз двадцать, если не больше. Чарли застрял где-то позади, но не стучался по внутреннему каналу, так что Эггзи не стал оборачиваться и искать его взглядом, а просто рассосался в толпе, пока его не прибило к бару.  
  
— А тут уютно, почти как в «Инфернос».  
  
— «Инфернос»? Это где?  
  
— В Клэпхеме.  
  
— В Клэпхеме?  
  
— Да, в Клэпхеме. Двести двадцать акров отсутствия культуры, набитые австралийцами и фанатами рэгби. Супер-крепкий польский лагер, жареная курица и сексуальные маньяки. В Клэпхеме.  
  
— Очаровательно.  
  
Водку с колой брать было как-то не але, поэтому Эггзи сунул бармену кредитку и презрительно глянул в сторону флаера с эксклюзивным коктейлем, как бы говоря: «Плесни-ка мне самого неприлично дорогого дерьма в этом вашем сарае, амиго». Бармен нахмурил табло, прямо как Пи Джей из «Черного Принца», когда какой-нибудь отбитый хрен начинал пускать слюни прямо на стойку, скорбно кивнул и отошел за бутылками.  
  
— Прием, гопота, — прорезался Чарли, — не увлекайся там. Я, кажется, нашел наш объект. Розовый чарльстон, с пером в башке, на пять часов.  
  
— Че? — Эггзи схватил стакан с коктейлем еще до того, как тот коснулся стойки, и быстрым шагом протиснулся к столику на двоих. Столик был размером с пузо Дина, и его большую часть занимал горшок с песком. Эггзи пристроил стакан на краю и развалился в кресле.  
  
— На пять часов, — неразборчиво пробормотал Чарли, — баба в розовом, с пером в прическе.  
  
Эггзи никак не мог найти его тупую кудрявую башку. Маячок в очках не срабатывал, народу было слишком много. Какой-то гребаный аншлаг, в «Инфернос» такой кипиш устраивали только по субботам.  
  
— Понял, что сказал? — Эггзи бросил свои попытки разглядеть Чарли и отпил коктейля. Он не привык забивать эфир болтовней, особенно когда их не курировал Мерлин, просто с Чарли почему-то не удавалось засунуть язык в задницу. Образно говоря.  
  
— Я — да. А ты заебал.  
  
— Ты сказал, что на пять часов у меня чарльстон.  
  
Чарли многозначительно промолчал.  
  
— Так и быть, вот тебе небольшое пояснение по случаю твоего внезапного невежества, — ухмыльнулся Эггзи, — хотя, если честно, я удивлен. В вашей школе для мальчиков об этом знает каждый второй.  
  
— О том, что у гопоты свой гоповской диалект? — насмешливо поинтересовался Чарли.  
  
— Нет, тупица, о том, что если без меры долбиться в жопу, кожа вокруг сфинктера растягивается и становится похожа на «пю».  
  
— На что?  
  
— На губы уткой. На «пю».  
  
— Мне всегда казалось, что анус похож, не знаю, на цветоножку у персика или инжир в разрезе. Или на сушеный бадьян, — Чарли тихо выдохнул смешок. — Но тебе виднее, конечно.  
  
— Этот участок кожи называется чарльстон, Чарли.  
  
— Глас опыта, что ли? И много ты чарльстонов повидал, позволь спросить?  
  
— Да я особо не смотрел, — хмыкнул Эггзи.  
  
— Нетрудно догадаться, что я говорил не о раздолбанном анусе, придурок. Баба в розовом платье в стиле двадцатых. Этот фасон называется чарльстон. В Макдональдсе, очевидно, такому не учат.  
  
— Буду знать. Так что там с дамочкой с чарльстоном? Она одна?  
  
— Да, иду к ней. Проверь охрану.  
  
Эггзи посканил клуб на предмет пушек, отметил двух воротил у входа, но те были местные.  
  
— Все чисто, — сказал он и добавил чуть погодя: — Не вздумай сказать ей про глаза.  
  
— Заткнись, советчик.  
  
— Я серьезно. Твой подкат к той герцогине… чувак, у меня слезы наворачивались, — сказал Эггзи и писклявым голосом передразнил: — Я должен был подойти и сказать, какие прекрасные глаза…  
  
— Иисусе, да ты наизусть выучил.  
  
— Я бы написал это на фоне Шона Бина. Вышел бы отличный мем.  
  
— Тебя вообще в клуб не пустили.  
  
— Утешайся, приятель. Если бы не этот идиотский фэйсконтроль, я бы склеил красотку быстрее, чем ты успел взять свою любимую кислую ссанину за пятьсот фунтов.  
  
— Тысяча четыреста.  
  
— Че?  
  
— Бутылка Boërl & Kroff стоит тыся…  
  
— У меня сейчас глаза закатятся, прекрати.  
  
— Да, я забыл. Вы, пещерные люди из южного Лондона, женщин дубиной по голове бьете и сразу тащите в логово. Какие еще глаза… хах… отвлекающий маневр, «На!» по башне, и вперед.  
  
— Я готов простить тебе любой бред о южном Лондоне, кроме этого.  
  
— Что, даже без отвлекающего маневра?  
  
— Ты явно гопницу не клеил никогда.  
  
— Нет, не имел удовольствия.  
  
— Ха! Она б тебя поимела, — тихо заржал Эггзи. — Я бы на это посмотрел.  
  
— Заткнись, юморист. Ты отвлекаешь меня.  
  
— Возьми левее, пикап-мастер, мне не видно.  
  
— Расслабься, потом запись посмотришь. От первого лица.  
  
«Зачем мне твоя запись, дебил, — подумал Эггзи, — мне жопы твоей в толпе не видно».  
  
— Если кто-нибудь решит тебя мочкануть, я не замечу, поэтому зайди слева.  
  
— Я уже справа иду.  
  
— Ты заебал. Значит пройди мимо, сходи до бара, возьми бухла и вернись слева.  
  
На удивление Эггзи Чарли не стал спорить, предлагать ему самому зайти с другой стороны, а пошатался в толпе, вырулил из-за прозрачного столба с подсветкой внутри, продефилировал до стойки и надменно тряхнул кудрями, проходя мимо их объекта в чарльстоне.  
  
— Одеколоном пахнул, что ли? — усмехнулся Эггзи.  
  
— К твоему сведению, цель парфюма — не удушье. Может, у гопоты и принято поливаться дешевым лосьоном «три в одном», чтобы мили за две было понятно, когда делать ноги, но на нормальных людях парфюм чувствуется только при тесном контакте.  
  
Эггзи не стал возражать. Вообще-то, тут не поспоришь. Ротвейлер, например, смердел каким-то диким спиртовым раствором для очистки стекол, стоять рядом невозможно. Хотя, это мог быть перегар.  
  
— Мне не нравится одеколон Кингсмен, — зачем-то поделился Эггзи, и уже десять раз пожалел об откровении, но Чарли вдруг ответил:  
  
— Мне тоже. Слишком пафосно даже для старых импотентов. Я, если честно, и запаха-то не узнал. Наверняка, какое-то винтажное дерьмо от Крид или Мюленс.  
  
— Да им моль травить можно, кто им вообще будет пользоваться.  
  
— Готов поспорить, у Рокси Шанель.  
  
— У нее Ив Сен-Лоран.  
  
— А, вы ж подружки, я забыл. Педикюр друг другу уже делали?  
  
— Иди на хуй, Чарли.  
  
Тот захихикал. Потом Эггзи услышал разговор с барменом. Чарли взял вино. Неудачник. Вино с глазами и чарльстоном. Какой-то феерический набор бородатого девственника.  
  
— Так, теперь двигай на нее. Только предупреждаю, начнешь нести хуйню — мне придется вмешаться, иначе ты запорешь нам всю операцию.  
  
— Если кто и запорет нам операцию, то твое необъятное гоповское эго в клеточку.  
  
— Мое эго в клеточку сделало вид, что не слышало. И кстати, она пришла не одна, за столом двое в костюмах и перчатках.  
  
— Следи за ними.  
  
— А кто будет следить, чтоб ты не облажался?  
  
Чарли ничего не ответил, подошел к столику с чарльстоншей и выдал какую-то хрень про бухло в ее стакане. Эггзи прикрыл глаза и захрипел. Как можно быть таким идиотом, ну? Никогда красоток не клеил, что ли?  
  
— Чарли, — позвал он.  
  
Чарли отвлекся от бабы и посмотрел себе под ноги, переступил на месте, а потом снова улыбнулся ей. Хорошо, что она была одна. Стояла, скучающе разглядывала танцпол и частокол тощих неоново-красных ног. Эггзи проверил охрану. Те уткнулись в телефоны, то и дело переглядывались между собой. Иногда следили за Чарли. Но тот выглядел, как типичный богатенький долбоеб, не серьезней назойливой мухи.  
  
— Ты девочек только за деньги снимал? — спросил Эггзи. — Че ты несешь? Какие еще рейтинги? Ебала она эти рейтинги. Спроси, может, она пожрать хочет. У нас на районе у чики первым делом всегда спрашивают про жратву, потому что у голодной бабы болит башка. Болит башка — никакого секса. Серьезно, если ты думаешь, что в моем арсенале пикапера есть только фразочки в духе «Мое желание тебя трахнуть словно диарея, я не могу его сдержать», то ты ошибаешься. Я спец.  
  
Чарли подавился и прокашлялся в кулак. Потом спросил у чарльстонши, не желает ли она…  
  
— Не-не-не! — затараторил Эггзи. — Не вздумай сказать салат. Или тирамису. Давай что-нибудь понажористее. Улиток там, или что вы там жрете.  
  
Чарли спросил, не желает ли дама перекусить. Дама ответила, что не желает.  
  
— Лошара, — резюмировал Эггзи. — Чет она не в духе, похоже. Ты, конечно, можешь похвалить ее чарльстон, но это будет тупо. Если чика нарядилась на рейв — не хвали ее шмотки, она будет думать, что ты это специально сказал, потому что на самом деле они ее полнят и вообще отстой. Хвали шмотки, когда чика пошла вечером за пивом. Или выгулять песика. Наверняка она натянет какую-нибудь хуйню, но если ты скажешь «Четкие афгани» — отвечаю, она оценит.  
  
В этот момент чарльстонша взмахнула рукой, как будто отогнала противный запах, и ушла. Охрана привстала со своих мест. Чарли допил вино, поставил бокал на стол, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к бару.  
  
— Господи, ты когда-нибудь заткнешься или нет, — процедил он и гаркнул бармену: — Виски!  
  
— Что ты ноешь? Это ты проебал цель. Говорил, надо было брать кэб.  
  
— Кэ… причем тут кэб?!  
  
— Отвлекаю тебя от негативных эмоций, — ответил Эггзи. — Ты ни при чем, оглянись.  
  
Чарли уселся на барный стул, схватил вискарь и опрокинул слишком отчаянно для того, кто по рассказам о количестве перепихов за прошедший год уже давно должен был схлопотать хотя бы хламидиоз. Когда он повернулся, Эггзи довольно хмыкнул в комм. Счастливая чарльстонша стояла посреди толпы каких-то моделей и сосалась со своей, надо полагать, девушкой.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Ей нравятся блондинки.  
  
— Боже, просто заткнись. Заткнись, я тебя прошу.  
  
— Не переживай, дополнительный курс НЛП, пара моих советов, и сможешь клеить даже гопниц, — сказал он Чарли и на секунду прижал микронаушник плотнее, слушая инструкции из штаба. — Оп, и у нас есть еще один вариант. Сын какого-то Ларсона, но он в «Руф Гарденс», это в Кенсингтоне.  
  
— Я знаю, где это, — огрызнулся Чарли. — Поехали.  
  
— Погоди, — ответил Эггзи. — Зайду в уборную, надо навесить на чарльстоншу жучок.  
  
— Я буду в машине, — пробормотал Чарли.  
  
Когда Эггзи подошел к Ламборгини, то заметил, что Чарли пересел на пассажирское сидение. Богачи всегда бухали больше, чем обычный люд, вряд ли его унесло с одного стакана, но раз так — какой смысл возражать. Кто откажется порулить классной тачкой? Хмыкнув, Эггзи открыл дверцу, залез внутрь и завел двигатель. Машина заурчала, как дикий зверь.  
  
— Надо будет взять кокса, знаешь кого-нибудь? — спросил Чарли, на что Эггзи помотал головой и уставился на дорогу. — Окей, тогда подходишь к самому дерганному, нервному мужику, который постоянно шляется из угла в угол. Обычно он в костюме. Сто процентов — барыга. Тут тебе не юго-западное палево, можно сразу спросить «Есть че» или там «Мне один». На худой конец скажешь «Чел с травой дал твой номер», накинешь номер своего чувака, и, считай, в шоколаде. Только не разводи базар-вокзал, эти парни не любят треп с посторонними.  
  
У Эггзи не было номера «своего чувака», но он решил не развивать тему. Бросил взгляд на притухшего Чарли и побарабанил пальцами по рулю, выезжая на Оксфорд стрит.  
  
— Не грузись, — Эггзи подумал, подумал, убрал руку с рычага переключения передач и хлопнул Чарли по колену, хорошенько растер, тот вздрогнул и чуть сдвинул ноги. — С мужиками-то проблем нет?  
  
— Что, и тут советы будут?  
  
— Естественно, — подмигнул Эггзи. — Давай, колись, как ты собрался клеить Генри Ларсона младшего?  
  
— Никак, я с ним уже спал.  
  
— О.  
  
— Клеить будешь ты.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Что? — хмыкнул Чарли. — У тебя с этим проблемы?  
  
— Никаких проблем, — ответил Эггзи, перехватил руль поудобнее, чуть ускорился на светофоре, проезжая перекресток с Парк-стрит. — Просто думал, я сегодня на телефоне.  
  
— Не в этот раз, гопота. Ларсон меня запомнил, плюс мы… не очень хорошо расстались. Так что сейчас твой выход.  
  
— Ох, ну ни хуя ж себе, — Эггзи оторвал взгляд от дороги, слева почти незаметно пролетел Гайд парк, снова начались дома, закрытые на реставрацию белым полотном. — Поматросил и бросил?!  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да нет, конечно, — отмахнулся Эггзи, — у вас же там принято, и все такое.  
  
— Что принято? — спросил Чарли, состроив постную рожу.  
  
— Ни в чем себе не отказывать, пока по жопе не влетит от папашки. Бухло, наркотики, промискуитет. Что, не так?  
  
Эггзи взял телефон с держателя на панели и натыкал в поиске Нэлли Фуртадо, перемотал на припев.  
  
— У нас, это у кого?  
  
— Ты какой-то тормозной сегодня… — Эггзи покивал в такт музыке и напел себе под нос: — Promiscuous boy, you already know that I’m all yours, what you waiting for?  
  
— Зато ты быстрый. В сортире занюхал?  
  
— Иди на хуй.  
  
— То-то же.  
  
— Ладно, слушай, — Эггзи сделал потише и нервно поправил очки, — этот Ларсон, он…  
  
— Чарльстон, — улыбнулся Чарли, — любитель одноразового траха, долбит без меры и очень. Очень тупой.  
  
— Что ж ты в нем нашел тогда? — поинтересовался Эггзи.  
  
— Трахается хорошо, не бревно какое-нибудь.  
  
— Пассивный?  
  
— С мужиками преимущественно.  
  
— М-м.  
  
— Не тяни резину. Дождись, как он выйдет в сортир, и включай гопоту. Не промахнешься. Этот любит дерзких, — Чарли на секунду задержался взглядом на Эггзи, и тот еле заметно поерзал на сидении. — И любит анал.  
  
Когда через сорок минут Эггзи зашел в кабинку, то готов был лечь прямо на пол, из ног словно вынули кости. От адреналина его потряхивало. По-хорошему, сейчас надо было выключить очки, хотя бы снять их, убрать в карман, уже все, уже можно. Он добыл имена, добыл адрес. Ларсон и впрямь тупой, как дрова.  
  
— Ты как? — спросил Чарли у него в ухе.  
  
Сортир в «Гарденс» был что надо. Размером со старую комнату Эггзи, зеркальный, с датчиками движения. Не успел поссать — за тобой уже смыли.  
  
— Порядок, — хрипло ответил Эггзи. — Через десять минут буду.  
  
Лицо горело. С непривычки вышло как-то нервно. Немного неожиданный эффект, он почему-то решил, что будет проще, как с чиками. По этой части у него давно не было практики. Ларсон застал врасплох. Или Эггзи сам себя застал врасплох, он еще не понял. Тело как-то слишком неожиданно подвело. Мерлин предупреждал, что иногда на заданиях по соблазнению случались провалы, потому что агент терял контроль, увлекался, и его выпиливали. Поэтому всегда советовал трахнуться накануне, а лучше — прямо перед выходом «в поле». Эггзи не трахнулся, но и беда, к счастью, миновала.  
  
Эггзи отошел от раковины, ослабил галстук. Жар до сих пор накатывал волнами, от затылка, вдоль по спине, по бокам, в пах и дальше вниз, до самых щиколоток. На член, уложенный второпях кое-как, неприятно давил шов. Эггзи не мог решить, чего хочет больше, подрочить и сбросить пар, или засунуть член под воду. Когда он думал о дрочке, почему-то одолевал идиотский стыд.  
  
Он помял стояк через брюки и вздрогнул, когда в дверь постучали.  
  
— Это я, — сообщил Чарли в комм. — Открывай, гопота, надо поговорить.  
  
Эггзи повернул замок над ручкой. Чарли деловито потеснил его на пороге, развернулся спиной, закрыл за собой дверь и снова щелкнул замком. Потом развернулся и оглядел Эггзи с головы до ног. Задержался на красном лице и бугре в штанах.  
  
— Рокси уже выехала на позицию, — сказал он. — Молодец.  
  
— Да уж, — Эггзи потер шею и снова отошел к раковине. Вымыл руки, потрепал полотенце.  
  
— У гопников есть стратегия по завалу мужиков в койку? — спросил Чарли, незаметно пристроившись сбоку. Он оглядел себя в зеркале, зачесал пальцами волосы назад. — Допустим, сказать что-нибудь. Комплимент.  
  
Эггзи подозрительно покосился на него и потеребил запонку. Подумал, есть ли у агентов Кингсмен за вычетом НЛП какие-нибудь аристократические, джентльменские штуки. Кодовые фразочки для любителей выебать других джентльменов в задницу. Наверняка есть. Эггзи посмеялся горлом, предвкушая разбор операции с Мерлином. Вот тогда-то он и спросит.  
  
— Шмотки похвалить, — ответил он и чуть не ударился затылком, когда Чарли шагнул к нему и припер к стене. Аккуратно протиснул бедро между его ног, прижал яйца, одной рукой уперся в стену рядом с лицом, а другую опустил и потер теплой ладонью член. Низ живота немедленно скрутило. Эггзи пропыхтел: — Купить бухла. Дать дунуть.  
  
Лицо все как будто дернулось вместе с губами, когда он невольно улыбнулся, — Чарли стоял очень близко, — и незаметно втянул носом воздух.  
  
— Пф-ф-ф, я рассчитывал на что-нибудь уровня чарльстона, — немного отодвинувшись, Чарли расстегнул ему пиджак, потом поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. — Кепарик твой, конечно, полный пиздец, — сказал он, — но мне нравится.  
  
Пока Эггзи соображал, Чарли наклонился и присосался ртом где-то за ухом, помусолил мочку, бубня какую-то чушь про помощь и работу в команде. Член дернулся в брюках. Эггзи закрыл глаза. «Ему нравится мой кепарик», — подумал он. Двадцать фунтов, четкий.  
  
В идеале бы вырубить камеры, хотя есть ли они тут вообще? Иначе бы видео срущего Джей Зи уже давно бы слили на Ютьюб. Да и Чарли не парился, уверенной рукой расстегивал ему то ремень, то пуговицы на рубашке. Он-то тут наверняка завсегдатай, знает громил на входе и где можно «беспалева» соснуть хуйца и разложить дороги. Вот тут, на каменной раковине очень удобно, в самый раз.  
  
Эггзи схватился за полы его пиджака и притянул еще ближе, увернулся от горячего рта на шее, и поймал его в поцелуй. Проскользнул языком как можно глубже, прижался, перестал тискать костюм и обхватил Чарли за шею. Сердце не на шутку разогналось, било в грудь, как в барабан. Суматошно, будто в перестрелке.  
  
— Как у гопников называется то, что мы сейчас делаем? — спросил Чарли, дернул за рубашку, раздвинул края и пробрался ладонями к телу, погладил бока, пресс, забрался дальше, к спине, обнял. Эггзи дернул рубашку вверх, полностью вытаскивая из брюк.  
  
— Что именно? Сортирный секс? Гейский секс? То, что ты трешь мой хрен? Или несешь какую-то хуйню?  
  
— Все вместе, — в ответ Чарли снова засосал его в жадный, злобный поцелуй; горячий, скользкий язык обмусолил щеку, намочил Эггзи губы, проник внутрь и пошерудил от щеки до щеки, медленно вылез наружу и снова вошел глубоко, а потом снова, и снова, загоняя следом теплый воздух. Эггзи надул щеки, когда застонал и выдохнул Чарли в рот. Тот укусил его язык и пососал его. Прикусывал, а потом снова сосал, медленно, обхватывая губами и не давая прервать поцелуй.  
  
Отстранившись, он опустил взгляд, быстро расправился с ширинкой, спустил брюки до самых щиколоток вместе с трусами и резко присел на корточки. Член покачивался прямо у него перед носом. Эггзи потянулся к нему, но Чарли опередил его, поймав головку губами.  
  
— Ох ебать, — прошептал Эггзи, схватившись за держатель полотенец за спиной.  
  
Чарли быстро двигал головой, прокручивая ладонью под губами. Через пару минут он поднялся на ноги и приподнял лицо Эггзи за подбородок, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Да, я поэтому и пришел, — с насмешкой сказал он, сплюнул на ладонь, обхватил его член и начал неторопливо дрочить. Скользко, жарко, охуенно. Эггзи пытался держать его взгляд, но тот постоянно соскальзывал на стояк Чарли.  
  
Внизу захрустела упаковка. Эггзи перенес вес на левую ногу, а правой пяткой с мерзким скрежетом подвез к себе поближе низкое латунное мусорное ведерко, уперся в него ботинком.  
  
Чарли собрал его яйца в кулак, сжал и чуть оттянул. Вниз по головке скатилась капля смазки. Эггзи начал оседать на пол. Чарли гортанно заржал, вздернул его за рукав пиджака. В следующую секунду Эггзи почувствовал скользкие подушечки, массирующие анус. Одна фаланга. Две, три. Палец вошел внутрь до костяшки, Чарли чуть согнул его, погладил изнутри. Вытащил и снова вставил. Эггзи дышал через рот, держался за плечи Чарли и кусал губу. Тот пытался отвести его бедро еще больше в сторону, но мешали брюки.  
  
— Одного хватит, — спросил Чарли, — или еще?  
  
Эггзи покивал.  
  
Чарли вытащил палец, снова погладил между ягодиц. Вся задница была в смазке, по внутренней стороне левой ноги текло в штанину. Член Эггзи терся о рукав пиджака Чарли, слюна на нем высыхала, и воздух неприятно холодил кожу, но внутри как будто жарили стейки. По спине то и дело бежал пот, щеки жгло, губы покалывало от возни по едва отросшей щетине, лоб взмок. Стояк был болезненный. Эггзи хотелось сжать член, подрочить и выпустить наконец тугой комок напряжения, но он стоял, прикрыв глаза. Приглашающе отвел бедро в сторону. Чарли припер его к стене и хмыкнул в ухо.  
  
Два пальца медленно раздвинули стенки ануса, дразняще двинулись внутрь, но как только Эггзи непроизвольно сжался, — выскользнули обратно. Чарли провел языком по шее, прижался раскрытыми губами над воротничком и снова вставил, на этот раз глубоко, согнул, вытащил, будто приманивал ближе. Снова вставил, раздвинул пальцы, и Эггзи застонал.  
  
Пальцы выскользнули, потерли пульсирующий анус. Чарли вставил один, затем другой, потом сразу оба. Смазка хлюпала. Внутренности сжимались от вязкого удовольствия. Чарли гладил внутри так, что дрожали колени, а с члена постоянно текло.  
  
— Вот ты говнюк, — прошептал Эггзи, запрокинув голову. — Какой ты говнюк. Ты же мне напиздел.  
  
— Только про расставание.  
  
Чарли надавил на простату, не сводя с него глаз и следя за реакцией. Эггзи схватил ртом воздух, как рыба на песке, сжался и налег на него всем телом. Одна рука Чарл пробралась ему под рубашку. Тот обнял его поперек корпуса и прижал теснее. Его пальцы двигались неумолимо быстро. Вперед, назад, погладить, перебрать внутри, вытащить, засадить и снова вытащить.  
  
Эггзи замычал. Нога дернулась, латунное ведерко упало и откатилось к унитазу. Ладони вспотели, Эггзи без тени сожаления обтер их о спину Чарли и снова обхватил его за плечи. Задрал ногу, выворачивая штанину. Чарли с готовностью подхватил ее и устроил бедро у себя на поясе. Пальцы вошли глубже. Эггзи вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как анус сжался вокруг немного шершавых костяшек.   
  
— Ну так что, как называется? — снова спросил Чарли.  
  
— Один раз — не пидорас, — прохрипел Эггзи. — А у вас?  
  
Чарли усмехнулся.  
  
— А у нас, — он сжал его в объятии и повозил раскрытыми губами по вставшим дыбом коротким волоскам на шее, — «вжух, и ты пидор».  
  
Эггзи закатил глаза и затрясся в оргазме.


End file.
